


The Difference

by raven_12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Some Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_12/pseuds/raven_12
Summary: When Hermione is Sorted into Slytherin, she is initially scared. But then, she finds out how much she fits in. What would have happened if the Golden Trio girl was in Slytherin?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a writer and you think I copied you, I try to be inspired, and not copying. This is also my first fic. Enjoy!   
-Raven
> 
> *Note: 15 chapters max is just for now. I may change it later.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione in Slytherin. Hope you like it! This is my first fic.

"Now, the difference is if you are in Slytherin, which you are." Hermione heard from all directions. _You are in Slytherin? How? _seemed to be everyone's reaction. But to her, Houses made no difference. 

Unless you were a Gryffindor. _Then_ it mattered. 

It had all started at the Sorting. _There you go. _The Hat had said. Hermione had looked over at the two boys who had been her friends on the train, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They refused to make eye contact. Her new friends, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson were all nice. 

To her, at least. 

Hermione hoped that they would stay her friends. "C'mon, we gotta go." Draco said. "Yeah, sure." Hermione responded. She smiled to herself. This year was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I do NOT intend to copy. I like to draw inspiration, though. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the double summaries last chapter! I went to go edit and I clicked the wrong button. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, don't be afraid to leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!! I will NOT allow mean or hurtful comments. Also, thank you, thank you for leaving kudos!  
~Raven

_Where is it? _Hermione thought as she looked all around for the Charms classroom. _Finally! I made it! _A second after she walked in, the bell rang. Her first day at Hogwarts had started!

~~~

The next morning, she ate breakfast with her new friends. Hermione noticed that she, Draco, Theo, and her other friends were getting dirty looks from the Griffindor table. 

She ignored them. Hermione was to happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos on the last chapter! Enjoy!

"Hermione"

"Yeah?"

"Get your nose out of your book, please."

"No."

This was a normal conversation between Draco and Hermione. So far no one cared that she was a Muggle-born. In fact, they refused to be mean to her. "We don't care, as long as you're a Slytherin" they had said. And she loved it. 

Her classes were ok, but Transfiguration was rubbish. The professor, McGonagall, was mean to all the Slytherins because she was head of Gryffindor. Ugh. "Miss Granger, I suppose you've done alright. Five points to Slytherin. Oh, Potter! You've done it as well! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!" Later, all the Slytherins were fuming at the lunch table.

"She gave Potter fifteen points! And he had barely done it!"

Hermione sighed. "Draco, give it a rest."

"No!"


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after the Transfiguration incident, Draco triumphantly announced some huge news.

"The gamekeeper's got a dragon! Maybe they'll sack him. Oh, and Weasley's in the hospital wing. The dragon bit him."

Hermione didn't look up from her book. "Draco, how can he have a dragon? He lives in a wooden hut."

"Yeah, Draco," Theo said," Dragons have fire. You, sir, make no sense."

"I think he's right." Pansy gushed. "Oh, do be quiet, Pansy," Hermione said.

"But- but I'm right! He has a dragon!" Draco stammered.

"FINE. HE HAS AN EFFING DRAGON DRACO!" Hermione screamed. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to bed before you get yourself killed, or worse, expelled." _Way to go, Hermione. You made him mad at you. I bet he'll call you a Mudblood tomorrow. _Then she stomped up the stairs and slammed the dormitory door shut.

~~~

However, the next day, Draco was perfectly normal to Hermione. When she asked him about it, all he said was, "We all have our days." Hermione was relieved. _Maybe he doesn't hate me after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters on the same day? Yes! Quarantine is making me really really really bored. So, fanfic writing it is.


End file.
